Souviens-toi
by Fairyteyla
Summary: Libérés du Fantôme, Raoul et Christine tentent de s'enfuir de l'Opéra en flammes. Cependant les choses ne se passent pas comme elles auraient dû l'être. Christine est grièvement blessée. Est-il possible d'oublier à jamais son véritable amour? Le cœur peut-il arriver à triompher de tout et faire ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond d'une mémoire perdue? E/C basé sur ALW
1. Sauvée

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, fidèles lecteurs ou nouveaux venus sur le site fanfiction. Me voilà repartie avec vous pour une nouvelle aventure dans l'univers du « Phantom of the Opera ». Il est très difficile de reprendre une nouvelle histoire, en sachant que ma précédente 'Phanfic' m'a accaparée, pendant tellement de temps mais je suis heureuse de retrouver avec vous mes deux héros préférés. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic, tout autant que j'ai à l'écrire.**

**Pour situer le contexte, je reprends directement la suite du « Fantôme de l'Opéra ». Je ne touche à aucun détail, par rapport à l'histoire originale, cette fois-ci. Raoul et Christine, libérés d'Erik, prennent la barque pour s'enfuir de l'antre et laisse notre bien-aimé Erik à son triste sort… Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 : Sauvée**

Raoul et Christine s'éloignaient, à l'aide de la barque, de cet antre maudit. Qui aurait pu croire que le Fantôme ait décidé de les laisser partir ? Il avait fallu un baiser, un seul et unique baiser pour qu'il les libère.

Christine s'accrochait à Raoul pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle tremblait. Certes, elle avait un peu froid, en raison de la robe de mariée qu'elle portait et qui était mouillée et de ce froid insidieux de l'hiver parisien, s'engouffrant dans les fins fonds de l'Opéra. Pourtant, cela aurait pu être supportable, si elle n'avait pas à regarder la silhouette immobile du Fantôme, sur les berges du lac. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait à détourner ses yeux de lui…

Ce baiser… Ou plutôt ces baisers, car elle l'avait embrassé par deux fois… Ils hantaient son cœur et son esprit. Elle avait agi de la sorte pour délivrer Raoul. Elle avait offert sa vie au Fantôme, en échange de celle de son fiancé et comment prouver qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse, si ce n'était en la scellant d'un baiser ? Il ne lui en aurait fallu qu'un. Alors pourquoi avait-elle d'elle-même renouvelé cette étreinte ?

Pourquoi les adieux avec son mentor avaient-ils été si déchirants ? L'image de ce dernier lui avouant une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait la torturait. Il avait l'air si malheureux, si désespéré, si humain. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras pour le consoler. Cependant, elle se devait de l'abandonner. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était devenu dangereux. Il était devenu un meurtrier. A certains moments, son Ange s'était transformé en démon incontrôlable. Non, elle ne pouvait rester avec lui. C'était sans espoir.

Raoul fit prendre à la barque un virage à angle droit et peu à peu, Christine perdit de vue l'homme qui lui avait tout appris : le chant, la musique, l'amour… Soudain, elle se saisit et se raidit, en même temps que le Vicomte, au cri de désespoir qui provenait de l'antre. C'était lui… C'était son dernier chant, sa dernière plainte… Se pouvait-il que la foule des employés en colère de l'Opéra est déjà réussi à trouver sa cachette ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle entende, là, son cri d'agonie ?

« Non ! hurla Christine. »

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pu réprimer cette exclamation. Elle avait lâché Raoul et s'apprêtait à descendre de la barque pour aller le rejoindre. Il fallait qu'elle retourne là-bas, vers lui.

L'embarcation tangua fortement mais la jeune femme fut retenue dans son élan par Raoul. Il la tenait par le bras et d'un geste fort et rapide la ramena vers lui.

« Que fais-tu, Christine ? lui demanda-t-il, le regard perplexe. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu ciel de son ami d'enfance, de son futur mari. Ils étaient froids et durs. Elle ne les avait jamais vus ainsi. Elle pouvait y discerner une pointe de jalousie. C'était normal après tout ce qu'elle avait fait… Raoul avait assisté à son étreinte avec le Fantôme. Mais grâce à cela, elle avait réussi à le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je… Nous ne pouvons le laisser ainsi, Raoul, finit-elle par dire. Si la police le trouve ou ceux de l'Opéra, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ?

- Cela est le cadet de mes soucis. Je te l'assure, répondit-il fermement.

- Mais il nous a libérés !

- Et plaise à Dieu qu'à ce moment-là, un éclair de lucidité ait traversé cet esprit diabolique et fou ! D'ailleurs, ce serait folie pour nous que de retourner là-bas. Il pourrait changer d'avis. Non ! Nous sommes libres, Christine, et nous le resterons. »

La jeune femme ne put que se résigner à se laisser porter par l'embarcation. Elle avait compris que jamais Raoul ne lui laisserait faire marche arrière.

Libre ? L'était-elle vraiment ? Elle comprenait trop tard vers qui se tournait vraiment son inclination. Elle avait embrassé, ce soir-là, pour la première fois, son Ange de la Musique. Oui, ce n'était pas le Fantôme de l'Opéra qui avait recueilli son baiser. A son contact, un feu rougeoyant, aussi puissant qu'un bûcher, avait consumé son être. Il avait dévoré son âme et son cœur. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. Les baisers échangés avec Raoul ne faisaient office que de pâles cendres, en comparaison.

Elle aurait dû rester avec son Ange. Elle aurait réussi à lui pardonner ses crimes. Ses crimes dont elle était en partie responsable… Cependant, elle savait que Raoul, lui, n'aurait jamais accepté l'idée de la laisser partir avec cet être.

Oui, le Fantôme l'avait libérée. Libérée de son amour incommensurable… Mais en s'éloignant de lui, en s'éloignant de cette vie qu'il lui avait conjurée de partager avec lui, elle s'était retrouvée à nouveau enchaînée.

Raoul était son nouveau geôlier et ses griffes étaient peut-être plus acérées qu'un millier de Fantômes. Il n'avait fallu qu'un regard, qu'un simple regard dans les yeux du Vicomte, pour que la jeune soprane comprenne quelle erreur elle venait de commettre.

Mon Dieu, quelle bêtise avait-elle faite ? Comment s'était-elle fourvoyée à ce point ? Ce duel constant entre ces deux hommes pour gagner son amour et ses faveurs lui avaient obscurcie sa raison et son discernement… Pourquoi est-ce que ses sentiments ne s'éclairaient que maintenant ?

Elle se mit à scruter du coin de l'œil le visage de son fiancé. Raoul était concentré sur le maniement quelque peu délicat de la barque et ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Il était renfermé et apparemment contrarié. Avait-elle pensé si fort qu'il avait fini par s'apercevoir de quelque chose ?

Elle ne pouvait le dire mais, toutefois, il affermit sa prise et la serra plus fort contre lui. Le cœur de Christine sombra encore un peu plus, si tant est qu'il se trouva encore dans sa poitrine. Bêtement, elle posa sa main sur son sein gauche et sentit ses battements chaotiques. Oui, il était encore en elle, bien qu'il lui semblait avoir été arraché de sa poitrine, au moment où elle avait rendu la bague à son Ange déchu. Elle l'avait laissé sur cette rive, en même temps que l'être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Alors, les larmes finirent par jaillir toutes seules. Elle ne pouvait les contenir plus longtemps. Elle étouffa ses sanglots pour ne pas que Raoul prête attention à elle.

Un moment interminable passa avant qu'elle ne sentît la secousse de l'embarcation cognant contre un embarcadère. Elle leva enfin la tête. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient et apparemment Raoul non plus.

Le Vicomte se dépêcha cependant de mettre pied à terre et sans faire preuve de délicatesse, il prit Christine par la taille et la souleva, comme une poupée de chiffon, pour la déposer sur le quai. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec la tendresse dont son Ange avait preuve, lorsqu'il l'avait amenée, pour la première fois dans son antre, six mois auparavant.

« Viens, ordonna Raoul. Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici au plus vite. »

Il ne remarqua même pas son visage baigné de larmes. Il ne remarqua pas dans quelle détresse sa fiancée se trouvait, trop occupé à vouloir laisser derrière eux cette nuit de cauchemar. Il lui prit la main et se mit en marche. Les premiers pas de Christine furent hésitants, au départ, mais le Vicomte raffermit sa poigne et elle finit par le suivre, en calquant son allure sur la sienne.

Elle avait décidé enfin de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle laisse Raoul les sortir sains et saufs de l'Opéra. Une fois qu'ils seraient à l'air libre, elle se dégagerait de son emprise. Elle trouverait refuge auprès de Mme Giry et de Meg. La directrice du corps de ballet avait un lien avec son Ange. La vieille chorégraphe ne pourrait le nier. Elle romprait ses fiançailles avec Raoul. Celles-ci n'avaient pas encore étaient officielles, ce qui lui laissait l'occasion de se détacher de son ami d'enfance, sans que Paris ne se mette à jaser. A partir de là, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour retrouver son Ange. Peu importe, où il se trouve… Elle lui avouerait ce qu'elle ressent. Il lui pardonnera sans nul doute ses tergiversations, dues à sa jeunesse et à son innocence. Il la laissera revenir vers lui.

A moins qu'il ne vienne d'être découvert par la police ? A moins que la foule grondante l'ait retrouvé et l'ai battu à mort ? A cette idée, une faiblesse s'empara d'elle et elle manqua de peu de défaillir.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Son Ange ne pouvait pas être mort. Si c'était le cas, elle le sentirait au fond d'elle-même. Elle avait bien deviné que, pendant les longs mois qui avaient suivi la mort de Buquet, lors du drame d' « Il Muto », il n'était pas parti. Elle avait continué à sentir sa présence dans l'ombre. Et bien qu'à cette époque, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir, suite au choc qu'elle avait subi, lors de cette terrible soirée d'octobre, elle avait pourtant espéré inconsciemment recevoir à nouveau un signe de sa part. Et lorsqu'au Bal du Nouvel-An, il avait enfin réapparu, elle n'avait pu renier sa joie de le revoir. Il l'attirait irrésistiblement…

Elle essaya de chasser les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient et décida de se concentrer sur le chemin à emprunter pour remonter vers la surface. Raoul ouvrait la marche. Ils étaient dans un couloir sans fin et de nombreux passages se présentaient à eux. Mais lequel choisir ? Il leur fallait absolument trouver un escalier. Ils étaient au moins à une centaine de mètres en-dessous de l'Opéra. Ils devaient remonter au plus vite, avant que la propagation de l'incendie ne les empêche de sortir.

Raoul s'arrêta net à une bifurcation. Il regarda à droite et s'exclama :

« Par ici, des escaliers ! Vite ! »

Christine le suivit immédiatement, sa main toujours tenue par son fiancé. Comme si ce dernier craignait encore qu'elle décide de rebrousser chemin.

Les escaliers étaient étroits et en colimaçon. La jeune soprane avait beau lever la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quand ils prenaient fin. Leur ascension paraissait interminable. Le couple était à bout de souffle et leur progression ralentissait, de plus en plus. Cependant, au plus ils avançaient, au plus ils commençaient à sentir les courants d'air frais qui leur cinglaient le visage faire place à une chaleur étouffante. Elle s'approchait par vague.

Raoul et Christine comprirent qu'ils avaient quitté l'entresol de l'Opéra. La luminosité sombre de l'escalier, à peine éclairé par quelques torches, faisait place à un rougeoiement de plus en plus intense. Ils continuèrent à avancer avec plus de résolution mais l'escalier s'arrêtait net devant un mur de pierre. Cependant, ils distinguèrent, grâce aux lumières des flammes, un espace étroit ouvert sur le côté. Il était juste assez large pour qu'ils puissent s'y faufiler. Ils durent se hâter de passer car les flammes léchaient le mur.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à s'extraire enfin du passage, la chemise blanche du Vicomte et la robe de mariée de Christine avaient noirci par endroit et ils découvrirent que le passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté était la proie des flammes. La marqueterie qui le recouvrait s'était entièrement consumée, de même que la tapisserie qui le masquait autrefois.

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir en proie aux flammes.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Raoul, visiblement incapable de se repérer dans l'Opéra. »

Christine, quant à elle, savait déjà qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir des loges. En face d'eux, se trouvait celle qu'elle avait occupée, lorsqu'elle avait remplacé la Carlotta. La découverte de leur point d'arrivée ne réjouit la jeune soprane d'aucune façon. S'il existait d'autres chemins pour sortir de cette fournaise, ils n'avaient en aucun cas choisi la meilleure option.

La jeune femme finit par faire part de ses craintes à Raoul.

« Nous sommes dans les coulisses, murmura-t-elle. Le seul moyen que nous ayons de sortir est de passer par la scène. Nous sommes pris au piège… »

De dépit, Raoul se passa les mains sur le visage et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Se faisant, il étala encore plus la suie qui s'était déposée sur sa figure. Les poings sur les hanches, il se mit à faire les cents pas. Christine resta, quelques instants, à l'observer.

« - Alors, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous passerons par la scène.

- Mais, Raoul, c'est de la pure folie, s'exclama Christine. Elle doit être ravagée par l'incendie ! Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, il faut faire demi-tour et trouver une issue plus sûre !

- On a toujours le choix, ma petite Lotte. Il suffit juste de faire le bon. »

Christine tressaillit à ce sous-entendu. Pourquoi Raoul se montrait-il si obstiné ? Leur sécurité n'était-elle pas plus importante que le 'risque' pour lui de recroiser le Fantôme ?

Cependant, à force d'attendre, le feu finit par s'engouffrer dans le passage secret. L'appel d'air y entraînait les flammes et interdit donc un éventuel demi-tour. Raoul n'y prêta pourtant aucunement attention et se lança à grandes enjambées en direction de la scène. Christine se résigna à le suivre, quelques pas en retrait de lui. Elle devait ramener les pans de sa robe contre elle pour éviter aux flammes et aux braises qui tombaient des plafonds de la consumer. Cela la retardait grandement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au cœur de l'Opéra, sur cette scène qu'elle avait tant aimé fouler, elle ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi. Le plancher s'embrasait, les décors n'étaient plus qu'un rideau de flammes. La chaleur était insoutenable et la fumée qui s'échappait de partout rendait l'air irrespirable.

Christine était tétanisée par la peur. Elle entendait à peine son fiancé qui l'enjoignait de se hâter. Raoul avançait à pas prudent et se trouvait déjà au milieu de la scène. Il avait écarté les bras pour garder son équilibre sur les planches qui craquaient sous la chaleur. La scène menaçait de s'écrouler à n'importe quel instant.

« Dépêche-toi, l'exhorta-t-il. »

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre et de ne plus rester pétrifiée. C'était la mort qui l'accueillerait, si elle tardait encore trop longtemps. Elle obligea ses muscles à lui obéir et elle mit un pied devant l'autre, prudemment. Elle se concentrait sur chaque pas, les yeux rivés au sol, pour faire abstraction de la fournaise qui l'entourait. La sueur perlait de son front. Sa robe alourdissait ses mouvements.

« C'est bien ! Continue comme ça, tu y es presque ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers Raoul, qui l'encourageait. Il avait déjà atteint l'autre bout de la scène.

Un craquement se fit entendre et fit sursauter la jeune soprane. Elle hurla de terreur. Une poutre qui surplombait la scène s'effondra à deux mètres d'elle. Elle tomba à terre pour se protéger des braises qui volaient en éclat.

« Christine ! cria Raoul. »

La jeune femme était terrorisée et sa frayeur s'amplifia, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la poutre avait pris toute la largeur de la scène et par la même occasion lui bloquait le chemin et la séparait de Raoul ainsi que de la sortie.

« Christine ! L'appela-t-il, à nouveau. »

Sa voix était chargée d'inquiétude.

« Raoul ! Appela-t-elle. »

La fumée qui l'entourait devenait de plus en plus dense. Elle avait les yeux qui pleuraient et elle avait du mal à respirer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Christine s'examina et se releva. Elle toussa fortement.

« Je crois, répondit-elle. Mais je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps… »

Elle examina la poutre qui traversait la scène. Elle était impossible à franchir. Le lustre qui avait chuté l'empêchait de descendre dans la fosse d'orchestre pour trouver un autre passage. Il n'y avait aucune issue.

Raoul essaya de revenir sur ses pas mais cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

« - Va-t'en, Raoul, lui dit-elle.

- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser là ! »

Le plafond continuait à s'embraser et Raoul devait se protéger le visage pour atténuer la chaleur qui lui brûlait la peau.

Comment Christine pourrait-elle survivre à ça ?

« Je vais chercher des secours ! cria-t-il. Je te jure que je vais te sauver de là ! »

Mais déjà, la jeune femme ne l'entendait presque plus. Elle étouffait et n'arrêtait pas de tousser.

Alors que le Vicomte s'apprêtait à laisser sa fiancée et courir vers la sortie la plus proche, il se figea, en entendant un nouveau craquement, suivi d'un hurlement.

« Christine ! cria-t-il. »

La peur s'empara de lui. Une nouvelle poutre venait de tomber, à l'endroit où se tenait sa bien-aimée, quelques instants auparavant. Il avait beau l'appeler mais elle ne lui répondait pas.

Était-elle blessée ? Était-elle vivante ?

L'anxiété le gagna mais il ne put que se résoudre à trouver une issue au plus vite ainsi que des volontaires pour sauver sa fiancée, au plus vite.

oOoOoOoOoO

Les flammes commençaient à lécher le corps sans vie de Christine. La jeune femme avait aperçu le morceau de bois incandescent qui se décrochait mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'écarter de lui, son pied gauche passa à travers le plancher et se coinça dedans. Elle entendit le son du bois qui craque et ne put que se protéger la tête de ses bras, en comprenant qu'il allait l'atteindre. Elle entendit son propre hurlement, comme si c'était une autre personne qui l'avait émis à sa place. Elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur son crâne et fut immédiatement plongée dans un abîme noir et sans fond.

Elle était étendue là, inconsciente, lorsqu'on lui dégagea sa jambe et que des bras puissants la soulevèrent du sol.

Le Fantôme n'avait rien perdu de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre le jeune couple, lors de leur fuite pour regagner la surface. Au départ, il avait pensé laisser Christine et son Vicomte à leur sort mais la bague que lui avait redonnée la soprane lui brûlait la paume de la main. Il avait compris qu'il ne serait pas tranquille, tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que Christine arrive à quitter l'Enfer qu'il venait de créer saine et sauve.

Et, en cet instant, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Il avait assisté à la chute de la poutre dans un recoin de l'auditorium. Il avait réussi à rattraper les deux amants, grâce à sa connaissance de la moindre parcelle de l'Opéra. Il avait réussi à sauter par-dessus la fosse d'orchestre pour arriver au côté de Christine. Il ne tint en aucun compte de la douleur qui s'était répandu dans ses jambes, lorsque son pantalon fut la proie des flammes. Il ne tint pas compte des blessures que cela engendrerait chez lui. Il était loin de penser à sa propre vie, alors que l'amour de sa vie gisait devant lui.

Il avait passé outre le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonnée, une nouvelle fois. Il avait passé outre le fait qu'elle ait donné son amour à un autre que lui. Il ne pensait qu'à la sauver du chaos qu'il avait engendré et dont il était le seul responsable.

Christine dans ses bras, il examina les lieux. Il ne pouvait plus donner autant d'aisance à ses mouvements, en portant le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. Il allait devoir s'échapper autrement. Il regarda le plancher de la scène. Celui-ci ne tenait presque plus. Il entreprit de frapper du pied à côté du trou laissé par la jambe de Christine. Le plancher ne mit que peu de temps à céder. Ce dernier révéla un passage que le Fantôme connaissait bien. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures qu'il y avait passé à écouter les opéras se jouer au-dessus de lui et à entendre les pas de sa protégée qui se mouvait, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une élève du corps de ballet.

Il savait toutefois que la chute serait rude. Le sol se trouvait deux mètres cinquante plus bas. Il n'eut cependant aucune once d'hésitation. Il s'assit près du trou, ses jambes ballant dans le vide, Christine toujours contre lui. Il se laissa choir, en la tenant fermement contre son torse. Il réussit à se réceptionner sur ses pieds, sans trop de mal. Son agilité acquise à force d'années passées à se mouvoir dans l'Opéra, en usant de discrétion lui avait donné des mouvements lestes et souples.

Les dessous de la scène étaient froids et humides mais ils étaient éclairés par l'incendie qui terminait de consumer le reste de la salle de spectacle. Il détailla Christine. Elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert de la chute mais elle était toujours inconsciente. C'était mieux ainsi.

Il se hâta de prendre le chemin le plus sûr. Il savait que la chapelle avait encore été épargnée par les flammes. De là, ils accéderaient directement dans la petite rue qui jouxtait l'Opéra. Il espérait seulement que les gendarmes ne gardent pas le vitrail qui leur permettrait de sortir.

Arrivés à la chapelle, le Fantôme déposa Christine à terre et ouvrit la fenêtre ouvragée qui se trouvait en contrebas de la rue déserte. Il la souleva pour la sortir du lieu saint. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsqu'une décision l'arrêta. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité mais il connaissait très bien où se trouvait le portrait de Gustave Daaé, le père décédé de Christine. Le père qu'elle avait perdu à sept ans et dont elle honorait la mémoire, tous les soirs, en allumant un cierge pour lui. Il savait qu'elle serait anéantie, si elle le perdait dans l'incendie. Il s'en empara donc. Il mit le cadre dans sa chemise et rejoignit à l'air libre celle qu'il avait sauvée.

Le ciel de Paris était si orangé qu'il lui semblait que l'aube allait poindre. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Il leva les yeux et découvrit les ravages du feu. Les flammes s'élevaient très haut dans les airs et la fumée noire qui s'échappait du bâtiment était plus haute encore et se perdait dans les cieux. Il entendait les cris. Il entendait les cloches des voitures de pompiers. Il entendait les pleurs. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait. Il n'avait conscience que de ce corps inerte qui gisait à ses pieds.

Son instinct lui disait de fuir au plus tôt. Sa propre vie était en danger. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de s'attarder. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette femme. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné le hantait. Il ne pourrait cesser d'y penser le reste de sa vie. Christine Daaé l'avait embrassé de son plein gré. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait fait cela uniquement pour sauver de Chagny, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'après avoir repris sa respiration, elle s'était à nouveau rapprochée de lui et s'était perdue dans une seconde étreinte.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et profita qu'elle soit toujours évanouie pour lui caresser une dernière fois sa chevelure. Pour sentir, une dernière fois, ses boucles brunes sur ses doigts. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. A nouveau, il sentit ce chagrin s'emparer de lui. Sa gorge se serra et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues démasquées. Qu'il était déchirant de devoir lui dire adieu une deuxième fois, en l'espace d'une seule nuit.

Mais soudain, il se figea d'effroi. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa main droite. Il provenait du crâne de Christine. Elle était blessée ! Cela semblait sérieux. Elle avait dû recevoir un éclat de la poutre sur la tête.

« Christine ! Non, je t'en prie, pleura-t-il. »

L'Ange de la Musique se mit à secouer doucement sa muse. Agenouillé près d'elle, il souleva son buste qu'il tenait contre lui.

« Christine, réveille-toi ! Ne meurs pas maintenant ! Je ferai tout pour que tu vives… »

Une larme roula le long de sa face difforme et se déposa sur la joue de la jeune fille. A cet instant, elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

L'Ange se mit alors à pleurer de joie. Il se moquait d'être sans masque, face à elle. Il avait laissé ce dernier dans l'antre. Christine l'avait embrassé sans son masque, où était l'utilité de le porter, alors qu'elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était ?

Cependant, les yeux de la soprane semblaient vides, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur ce qu'elle voyait.

L'Ange ne put s'empêcher de lui déclarer ce qu'il avait peine à avouer, juste avant qu'elle décide de suivre Raoul à tout jamais.

« Christine, je t'aime… entonna-t-il, à nouveau. »

Les yeux de cette dernière finirent enfin par reprendre vie et ils accrochèrent enfin le regard bleu azur de son mentor.

A cet instant, des aboiements se firent entendre. Ils étaient proches, très proches même. Les policiers le traquaient. Il l'avait oublié l'espace de quelques secondes. Il entendit des ordres que les forces de l'ordre se donner. Les chiens avaient trouvé sa trace.

Alors, le Fantôme dut se résigner à laisser cette femme qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il ne pouvait la prendre avec lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait besoin de soin au plus tôt et le fait que les policiers soient sur la piste du Fantôme leur permettraient d'arriver à temps jusqu'à elle, pour la sauver et la soigner.

Il se releva et cacha son profil droit difforme dans sa main et se mit à courir à travers les ruelles sombres de Paris, afin d'échapper à ses poursuivants.

_**Disclaimers : Comme le dit si bien mon amie TMara, les personnages du « Fantôme de l'Opéra » ne m'appartiennent aucunement, malheureusement. Ils sont la propriété de Gaston Leroux et de Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber.**_

**Voilà pour cette introduction. J'aimerai poster assez régulièrement mais, pour une fois, très chers lecteurs, je vous demanderai une petite contribution. J'aimerai bien avoir ****cinq**** reviews avant de vous poster le prochain chapitre. Sinon, je vous ferai attendre. Et bah oui, on n'a rien sans rien. Je vous force à travailler et chauffer votre clavier, hein ?**

**Faites-moi cet honneur pour fêter dignement la nouvelle année qui se profile à l'horizon. Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus en ce qui concerne ma fic « Apprendre à l'aimer ». Vous vous êtes montré quelque peu avares en commentaires… **_**C'est pas bien…**_


	2. Inconsciente

**Chapitre 2 : Inconsciente**

Raoul ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour arriver à sortir de l'Opéra sain et sauf et d'ailleurs, c'était sa dernière préoccupation. Il était focalisé sur ce qui s'était passé sur la scène. Christine était prise au piège ! Il fallait à tout prix la sauver ! Peut-être aurait-il dû l'écouter, quand elle lui avait conseillé de rebrousser chemin dans les loges ?

Mais, à présent, il n'était plus temps d'avoir des regrets. Il avait, par miracle, réussi à rejoindre le Grand Hall d'entrée et il se trouvait sur la place de l'Opéra. Tout n'était que tumulte et agitation.

Les spectateurs qui étaient blessés étaient soignés par des pompiers et des médecins appelés sur place. Les autres assistaient, dans un mélange de curiosité et de crainte, avec les badauds qui se pressaient de plus en plus nombreux, au bûcher géant qu'était en train de devenir l'Opéra Populaire.

Raoul reconnaissait çà et là des employés de l'Opéra qui couraient pour aider les pompiers et les policiers à contenir la foule, à essayer d'éteindre le feu, à vérifier que tous les spectateurs avaient réussi à sortir sans encombre et de soigner ceux qui étaient blessés.

Tous étaient tellement occupés que personne ne prêta attention au Vicomte. Il s'arrêta au niveau des marches de l'Opéra, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il vit passer devant lui le chef des pompiers qui sembla enfin l'apercevoir.

« - Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? Ne restez pas ici, c'est très dangereux !

- J'ai besoin d'aide, toussa-t-il, l'air vif lui brûlant les poumons. Je suis le Vicomte de Chagny ! Ma fiancée est prise au piège dans l'Opéra, au niveau de la scène. Tout est en feu ! Elle est coincée et elle ne peut pas s'échapper. Elle est peut-être blessée !

- Votre fiancée ?

- Oui, avoua Raoul. Christine Daaé… »

L'amour qu'il lui portait était si fort qu'il ne se souciait plus du fait que leurs fiançailles dussent rester secrètes. D'ailleurs, c'était bien Christine qui l'avait forcé à cela, non lui. Par peur des représailles de ce monstre… Il avait su, dès le départ, que ce secret ne servirait à rien et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait crié sur tous les toits mais la jeune femme lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler à personne, pas même à ses propres parents. Raoul avait commencé à douter de la véritable inclination de Christine à son égard, au fur et à mesure des semaines qui s'écoulaient. En effet, tant que leurs fiançailles restaient secrètes, ils ne pouvaient envisager sérieusement de préparer leur mariage, ni d'avertir la famille de Chagny du fait que leur fils unique se lierait à une chanteuse d'Opéra, si loin de sa classe sociale. Ce qui en soi serait déjà difficile à leur faire accepter. Retarder l'annonce et les mettre presque devant le fait accompli ne serait pas judicieux…

« - Je suis désolé, soupira le chef des pompiers mais je ne peux envoyer mes hommes dans ce brasier. C'est trop dangereux.

- Alors, vous n'allez même pas essayer de sauver une jeune femme des flammes ! C'est votre métier pourtant ! S'énerva Raoul.

- Attention ! »

Le pompier eut tout juste le temps de pousser le Vicomte vers la place, plusieurs marches plus bas. Un retour de flammes venait de souffler la porte du Grand Hall ainsi que les fenêtres adjacentes. Le feu se propageait à une vitesse affolante. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le contenir.

« Vous voyez ce que je vous disais, Vicomte ? Entrez à nouveau là-dedans et c'est la mort assurée ! »

Raoul, agacé, se dégagea de la prise de l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il ne le remercia même pas. Le pompier semblait comprendre la cause de l'énervement de ce dernier et s'en excusa.

« - Toutes mes excuses, Vicomte de Chagny. J'espère simplement que Mademoiselle Daaé a fini par trouver une autre sortie.

- Elle était piégée, je vous dis !

- Alors, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer un miracle… »

Raoul finit par s'éloigner du chef des pompiers qui venait d'être appelé ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il trouve tout d'abord Mme Giry. C'était elle qui l'avait guidé vers la tanière du Fantôme. Elle semblait connaître plus de choses sur les recoins de l'Opéra et ses parties cachées qu'aucune autre personne ici même. Peut-être serait-elle en mesure de lui indiquer un passage secret pour se rendre vers la scène ? Il était déterminé à retourner sauver sa fiancée. Peu importe les moyens…

Raoul s'approcha de la place de l'Opéra. Il essaya de rester à bonne distance des journalistes qui étaient en première ligne pour recueillir toutes les informations possibles concernant le drame qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Il commençait à grelotter sous le vent glacial. Le froid lui mordait la peau et offrait un contraste saisissant par rapport à la chaleur cuisante qu'il avait supporté quelques instants auparavant.

Il repéra de loin la Carlotta qui pleurait apparemment sur le cadavre de Piangi qui avait été recouvert d'un drap. Il aperçut également toutes les filles du corps de ballet qui étaient rassemblées à l'écart. On leur avait données des couvertures pour qu'elles ne prennent pas froid. Mais, au grand dam de Raoul, ce n'était pas Mme Giry qui s'occupait d'elles.

Soudain, il entendit des voix se rapprocher de lui.

« Oh Seigneur ! Vicomte, vous êtes vivant ! »

Il se retourna et découvrit Gilles André qui aussitôt l'étreignit rapidement, comme soulagé. Il va sans dire que Richard Firmin le suivait de peu :

« Vicomte de Chagny, quel bonheur de voir que nous n'avons pas perdu notre mécène dans ce dramatique incendie ! »

Raoul ne prêta pas attention à leurs paroles intéressées. Il savait très bien que si les deux directeurs semblaient si heureux de le trouver sain et sauf, c'était uniquement dû au fait qu'ils n'assumeraient pas seuls ainsi les dépenses liées à la restauration du bâtiment, une fois que l'incendie serait éteint. Il se concentra plutôt sur l'homme qui les suivait. Il s'agissait du chef de la police. Celui-là même avec qui il avait supervisé les opérations en vue de l'arrestation du Fantôme.

« - Monsieur le Vicomte, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda le policier. Nous n'espérions plus vous revoir sortir de cet Enfer…

- Savez-vous, si quelqu'un d'autre est sorti après moi ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Si vous voulez parler du Fantôme…

- Je me contrefiche de cet homme pour le moment, s'énerva-t-il en coupant la parole à son interlocuteur. Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Daaé ! Elle est encore à l'intérieur !

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ensemble Firmin, André.

- Vous avez réussi à retrouver la trace de Mademoiselle Daaé et de son ravisseur ? demanda le chef.»

Raoul expliqua une nouvelle fois, succinctement, l'accident qui s'était produit sur la scène, en omettant bien toutefois d'éluder la façon dont Christine et lui s'étaient échappés du Fantôme. Ils lui avaient tous deux fait la promesse de ne rien dire à personne, en échange il leur avait juré de les laisser tranquille. Il était plus prudent, pour le moment, de tenir parole, en attendant de savoir où cette brute s'était caché.

« - Je n'ai vu sortir personne, Vicomte, s'excusa le chef de la Police.

- En même temps, personne ne s'est rendu compte que je venais de sortir du grand Hall, s'indigna-t-il. Le Fantôme pourrait passer sous votre nez que vous n'en sauriez rien !

- Je suis désolé mais mes hommes sont en sous-effectif. Nous étions venus pour une arrestation. Nous n'étions pas préparés à ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai fait demander des renforts main ils arrivent au compte-goutte et nous avons des priorités à gérer. Nous devons contenir la foule pour laisser les pompiers travailler. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire…

- Assez avec vos explications ! Ecoutez-moi. Pendant que je perds du temps à trouver des hommes capables de m'aider, ma fiancée est peut-être en train de périr dans les flammes. Alors, aidez-moi ! »

A cet instant, des aboiements se firent entendre. A une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, des policiers avaient du mal à tenir leur chien en laisse.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Vicomte.

- J'ai mis quelques hommes sur la trace du Fantôme. Je crois qu'ils ont une piste. »

Le chef de la Police se mit à suivre à vive allure ses hommes qui étaient guidés par le flair de leurs limiers. Raoul lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, laissant sur place Firmin et André qui n'étaient nullement en condition de courir avec eux.

« - Comment vos chiens pourraient-ils le retrouver ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Deux de mes hommes sont allés dans les sous-sols avec certains des employés de l'Opéra pour traquer ce meurtrier. Nous avons trouvé la cache de ce Fantôme mais aucune trace de lui. La fille de la directrice du corps de ballet a néanmoins trouvé son masque. Ce qui permet à nos chiens de le rechercher. »

Raoul n'en demanda pas plus. Le chef de la Police et lui venaient d'arriver sur le côté est du bâtiment. Deux policiers étaient arrêtés et il y avait un corps à terre. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux pour les rejoindre.

« Christine ! cria Raoul. »

Il avait reconnu la robe de la jeune femme. Il écarta vivement les deux policiers qui l'avaient découverte, ainsi que les deux chiens qui étaient encore occupés à la renifler. Il s'agenouilla au côté de sa bien-aimée et eut un hoquet de saisissement, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que du sang coulait sur le pavé, près de son crâne.

« Elle est blessée ! Christine, réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi ! »

Raoul la secoua dans ses bras mais elle était inconsciente, aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. Malgré la nuit, malgré la pénombre renvoyée par le ciel rougeoyant, il arrivait à voir qu'elle était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Il sentait le sang s'écouler d'une plaie à l'arrière de son crâne. Ce liquide chaud se répandait le long de la chevelure bouclée de la jeune soprane et commençait à souiller la blancheur de la robe de mariée qu'elle portait.

« Elle avait les yeux ouverts, quand on est arrivé, dit l'un des deux policiers. Les chiens sont frénétiques. Notre homme ne doit pas être loin. »

En effet, les deux molosses s'étaient désintéressés de Christine et tiraient sur leurs laisses. Ils voulaient continuer leur poursuite dans la ruelle.

« Soit Mademoiselle Daaé a été conduite jusqu'ici par notre factieux et en entendant les chiens, il a décidé de la laisser ou alors elle a réussi à sortir toute seule de l'Opéra, de je ne sais quelle façon mais dans tous les cas, ce meurtrier était là, il y a encore quelques secondes. Partez à sa recherche, ordonna leur chef. »

Raoul n'écoutait plus les hommes qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait que d'attention envers celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il sentait son pouls contre lui. Elle n'était pas morte mais peut-être que son état était grave. Elle ne reprenait pas connaissance et il s'en inquiétait grandement. Il avait risqué la vie de sa fiancée, ce soir, de bien des façons mais jamais, il n'aurait pu croire qu'elle en vienne à être blessée, dans un stupide incendie. Au contraire, il pensait que c'était cet homme dérangé qui l'aurait blessée, plus sûrement qu'un plafond qui se serait écroulé.

Les policiers se mirent à suivre leurs chiens, au pas de course, le pistolet au poing. Leur chef, quant à lui, resta près de Raoul.

« Je vous en prie, lui demanda ce dernier, d'une voix brisée, allez nous chercher un médecin. »

Raoul ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta dans le froid à attendre l'arrivée des secours. Il ne sentait pas l'engourdissement le gagner. Il blottissait le corps de Christine contre le sien pour qu'ils se réchauffent mutuellement. Ce corps qu'il désirait ardemment, depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Ce corps qu'il rêvait de faire sien le plus vite possible mais dont aujourd'hui, il sentait la vie s'en aller un peu plus, à chaque seconde qui passait.

Finalement, un médecin arriva, aidé de deux hommes avec un brancard. Raoul dut se faire violence pour lâcher sa belle. Christine fut posée délicatement sur la civière. On la recouvra d'une couverture et le chef de la police en donna une au Vicomte. Celui-ci s'emmitoufla dedans et se sentit ragaillardi. Toutefois, son anxiété alla croissante, tandis que le médecin auscultait Christine, à la lueur d'une lampe à huile.

« - Elle a besoin de soin et de suite, conclut le docteur. Il faut l'emmener dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit emmenée là-bas, s'énerva Raoul. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit auscultée, au beau milieu d'une chambre commune. Je veux qu'elle soit transportée chez moi !

- Mais Vicomte, nous ne pourrons faire un diagnostic qu'à l'hôpital…

- Pensez-vous qu'elle doive subir une intervention chirurgicale ? »

Raoul n'osait pas imaginer que l'on puisse trépaner la femme avec qui il voulait partager sa vie. Il retint sa respiration, en attendant la réponse du médecin.

« - Je ne crois pas mais elle doit certainement souffrir d'une sorte de commotion cérébrale. Cependant, je ne peux établir de diagnostic précis avec cette luminosité et de plus, sous un froid hivernal.

- Bien alors, je vais la conduire à l'Hôtel de Chagny et mon médecin s'occupera d'elle.

- Dans ce cas, un infirmier vous y conduira avec la voiture d'ambulance. »

Raoul acquiesça. Ils allaient se diriger vers l'attelage, lorsque le chef de la Police l'arrêta.

« - Vicomte, je vous tiendrai informer des avancées de notre chasse à l'homme. J'espère que nous mettrons peu de temps pour le capturer.

- Je l'espère aussi. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Raoul ajouta :

« - Pouvez-vous me rendre un dernier service ?

- Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

- Racontez ce qui s'est passé à Mme Giry, la chorégraphe de l'Opéra. L'état de Mlle Daaé est sérieux. Elle doit être avertie.

- Le problème est que Mme Giry est partie très rapidement de l'Opéra, une fois que sa fille est revenue des sous-sols avec les autres. D'ailleurs, elle a repris avec elle le masque que le Fantôme a laissé derrière lui. Les chiens ont juste eu le temps de le renifler. Ce masque est une pièce conviction. Nous aurions dû le récupérer mais dans le chahut de cette place, elles sont parties sans que nous ayons eu le temps de les retenir. Savez-vous où elles logent ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elles habitaient l'Opéra, je suppose. Je ne les ai jamais entendues parler d'une autre habitation.

- Dans ce cas, nous ferons notre possible pour les retrouver et les prévenir au plus vite. »

Les deux hommes prirent enfin congé et se séparèrent. Raoul se hâta de trouver son cocher qui attendait un peu plus loin, depuis le début de la soirée. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son poste mais regardait anxieusement la place de l'Opéra, en quête de son maître. Il fut enfin soulagé, lorsqu'il le vît enfin arriver vers lui mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il découvrit dans quelle mise se trouvait le Vicomte.

Raoul n'y prêta pas attention et chargea son cocher de ramener au plus vite à l'Hôtel de Chagny le docteur Simon. Le valet fouetta aussitôt les deux chevaux et l'équipage s'ébranla vers la maison du médecin.

Le jeune Vicomte sa hâta de monter dans l'ambulance où Christine venait d'être installée et l'attelage se dirigea vers les beaux quartiers de Paris.

oOoOoOoOoO

Raoul faisait les cent pas dans le couloir qui jouxtait la chambre où l'on avait installé Christine.

A peine arrivé avec l'ambulance devant le portail de l'Hôtel de Chagny, il avait réveillé toute la maisonnée. Les domestiques avaient été en grande agitation pour préparer une des chambres d'amis et transporter la jeune femme, toujours allongée dans la civière, jusqu'au premier étage.

Le comte et la comtesse de Chagny avaient été aussi éveillés par ce tumulte et furent surpris de voir leur fils échevelé, à moitié vêtu et surtout avec de la suie sur tout le visage.

« Raoul ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? S'étonnèrent-ils. »

Mais celui-ci ne leur prêta pas attention car le docteur Simon venait d'être annoncé. Celui-ci, en traversant Paris, avait été informé par le cocher des de Chagny de ce qui se passait à l'Opéra. D'ailleurs, aucun parisien ne pouvait ignorer, ce soir-là, le ciel éclairé d'une lueur orangée qui pouvait faire croire à un crépuscule d'apocalypse.

Le médecin fut brièvement mis au courant de la situation par le jeune homme qui lui expliqua l'accident dont avait été victime la soprane. Celui-ci prit une mine grave, lorsqu'il découvrit cette dernière, tout juste allongée sur le lit.

Il demanda à Raoul de lui amener une domestique pour l'aider.

«- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être assisté par une femme de chambre. Je vais vous aider.

- Je suis désolé mais vu votre mine, vous feriez bien mieux de vous laver et vous changer. De plus, il serait fort inconvenant que vous restiez ici. Je vais devoir examiner Mademoiselle Daaé et il faut qu'on lui fasse une brève toilette et qu'on lui retire sa robe. Voyez plutôt avec votre mère pour qu'on nous amène une robe de nuit. »

Le Vicomte avait dû se résigner à obéir au médecin. Il s'était dépêché de se rendre dans sa propre chambre mais il fut apostrophé au passage par son père qui lui demanda des explications. Ces dernières furent brèves :

« - L'Opéra a été incendié par un dangereux criminel qui se fait appeler « Le Fantôme de l'Opéra ». J'étais sur place pour aider la police à l'arrêter et pour que la paix revienne dans ce lieu de spectacle dont je suis le mécène. La soprane et moi-même sommes restés coincé dans l'incendie. Elle a été blessée.

- Mais pourquoi donc la ramènes-tu ici ? Sa place est dans un hôpital ! Que va penser la bonne société si elle venait à l'apprendre ? Ramener une fille légère… Est-ce ta maîtresse ? »

Raoul s'emporta et attrapa la chemise de nuit de son père qu'il empoigna :

« - Ce n'est pas ma maîtresse ! Il s'agit de Christine Daaé et c'est ma fiancée !

- Christine Daaé ? La fille de Gustave ? »

Raoul lâcha son père qui visiblement était surpris par cette double annonce. Il profita de rentrer dans sa chambre et de se changer.

A présent, propre et bien mis, il continuait d'arpenter inlassablement le couloir. Le Comte vint le rejoindre.

« - Je comprends ton état de nervosité, Raoul, cependant il faudra que nous discutions de tout cela à tête reposée.

- Je ne serai calmé que lorsque je serai sûr que Christine sera hors de danger.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit à ta mère et moi ? »

Raoul fusilla son père des yeux, en restant coi. A cette vision, ce dernier se résolut à arrêter son interrogatoire.

« Bien. J'ai compris. Nous en parlerons avec ta mère demain… »

Le Comte s'éloigna pour repartir dans sa chambre et son fils reprit sa marche. Celle-ci ne fut interrompu qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Le docteur Simon ouvrit enfin la porte et sortit de la chambre. Il avait laissé tomber sa veste et était en bras de chemise.

« Alors ? demanda Raoul à brûle-pourpoint. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Le médecin avait un air impénétrable mais son front se plissa à la question du jeune homme.

« - C'est encore difficile à dire… Ses réflexes pupillaires sont corrects et il n'y a pas de trace de fracture au niveau du crâne. Néanmoins, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et lui ai mise un bandage.

- Donc elle est sauve ? »

Le docteur Simon resta silencieux, pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est difficile à dire, Vicomte. Les prochains jours seront cruciaux mais il faut vous attendre à l'éventualité que Mademoiselle Daaé ne se réveille peut-être pas… »

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages du 'Fantôme de l'Opéra' ne m'appartiennent pas…**_

**Je tiens à remercier ma très chère TMara qui est une de mes plus fidèles lectrices pour ta review. Et oui j'aime quand notre Erik ne réagit pas de la manière la plus appropriée mais sans cela il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ! Tachons qu'il fasse en sorte de se racheter par la suite…**

**Quant aux autres… Pas de review ? Bah alors ? Hop hop hop au boulot ! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire… J'avais dit cinq reviews avant de publier ce chapitre et je ne les ai pas eues. C'est pas bien … Un petit effort svp… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vos théories, etc… Bref, motivez-moi à écrire la suite, merci !**


	3. Réveil

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil**

Raoul avait du mal à assimiler correctement ce que le médecin venait de lui dire.

« - Qu'elle ne se réveille pas ? répéta-t-il, d'un ton absent.

- Mademoiselle Daaé est victime d'une commotion cérébrale. Les prochaines heures devraient être cruciales mais le fait qu'elle se soit éveillée, quelques instants avant que vous ne la retrouviez, est encourageant. Cependant mon pronostic est réservé. Elle peut très bien se réveiller sous peu, comme elle peut tomber dans le coma.

- Puis-je la voir ?

- Je suis désolé, Vicomte mais pour le moment, il est préférable que Mademoiselle Daaé soit au repos le plus total. Je vais rester près d'elle, pour le reste de la nuit et guetter le moindre signe qui nous ferait espérer en une amélioration.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Au plus elle reste inconsciente, au plus cela montre que son état est plus grave que ce que nous imaginions. S'il n'y a pas de changement d'ici trois jours, elle risque d'avoir de lourdes séquelles…

- Qui pourraient être ?

- Troubles de la locomotion, troubles neurologiques… Il faudra attendre son réveil pour que je puisse me prononcer. Toutefois, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il se peut que son état s'aggrave. Si le coma dure plus de cinq jours, c'est qu'il y a hémorragie interne ou œdème. Il faudra alors conclure à une mort cérébrale. »

Raoul sentit ses jambes fléchir et dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. La sueur perlait de son front, sa vue se brouillait. Il était en état de choc et avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar qui devenait de plus en plus horrible, à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Christine n'allait peut-être pas survivre ou alors, il se pourrait que cet accident lui coûte un lourd tribut, suite aux séquelles qu'elle pourrait avoir. Il voulait tant aller dans cette chambre, la prendre dans ses bras et la forcer à se réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle aille bien. Ils étaient libres. Ils avaient gagné cette liberté si chèrement. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en jouir également?

Raoul ne sentit pas le docteur Simon le soutenir par le bras pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la porte de la chambre où reposait Christine. La tête baissée, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Soudain, il inspira profondément et l'air apporté par ses poumons lui permit de retrouver peu à peu ses sens.

Le vieux médecin continuait de lui passer un flacon de sels sous les narines. Raoul n'y avait prêté attention qu'au moment où sa vue commençait à se stabiliser et qu'il fut à nouveau capable de distinguer les choses clairement sans qu'aucun papillon ne vienne danser devant ses yeux.

« - Vous avez été durement éprouvé, Vicomte. Vous n'êtes pas encore remis de votre fuite de l'Opéra, ni dans les circonstances où elle s'est faite. Vous ressentez le contrecoup du choc. Je vais appeler un de vos domestiques pour qu'il vous fasse prendre l'air, quelques instants. Le froid hivernal vous revigorera et vous fera reprendre des forces. Pendant ce temps, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous fasse préparer une tisane afin de vous aider à vous endormir et que vous puissiez vous reposer et récupérer.

-Non, je veux rester près de Christine, riposta Raoul.

- Je reconnais bien là l'entêtement propre aux De Chagny, Vicomte, mais je ne peux accepter. Il n'est pas convenable que vous restiez avec elle. Il vous faut aussi du repos Je vais veiller sur elle et à la première heure du jour, je ferai quérir une infirmière pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Il faudra changer son pansement, tous les jours et que quelqu'un la surveille constamment pour voir son évolution. Bien sûr, il va sans dire que, pour le moment, Mademoiselle Daaé ne peut être transportée ailleurs. Il va falloir faire preuve d'hospitalité, par égard à sa santé. »

Raoul balaya les dernières paroles du docteur Simon d'un revers de la main et se releva.

« Je peux parler, en mon nom et en celui de mes parents, que Mademoiselle Daaé restera ici tant que son état ne nous indique pas qu'elle puisse être transportée. Et même si cela était le cas, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce qu'elle reste ici le temps de sa convalescence. »

Le médecin soupira face à l'optimisme risqué du jeune homme. L'expression de ce dernier se figea, en comprenant que l'espoir n'était pas vraiment de mise.

« Allez-vous aérer quelque peu et vous étendre ensuite. Je vous ferai appeler, s'il y a du nouveau. »

A peine ces paroles prononcées, le docteur Simon rentra dans la chambre pour terminer ses soins. Raoul n'aperçut furtivement que le bout du lit mais l'image de la robe de mariée que le Fantôme avait forcé Christine à porter et qui se trouvait encore près de l'âtre faisant face au lit le fit frémir. Elle était maculée de sang.

Raoul se sentit pris à nouveau de vertige, suite à cette brève vision. Il ferma les yeux puis se retourna et dévala les escaliers. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il prit le couloir qui menait sur l'arrière de l'Hôtel et entra dans la salle de réception. Il traversa la pièce en essayant de ne pas imaginer Christine et lui, entourés d'une foule d'invités qui serait présents pour fêter leurs fiançailles officielles. Il contint de toutes ses forces le chagrin qui lui nouait la gorge et se précipita dans le jardin d'hiver. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid à mesure qu'il s'approchait des portes fenêtres. Il ne souciait pas de ne pas avoir mis sa redingote. Il se précipita dehors et inspira à plein poumons. L'air glacial lui mordit la peau, brûla la gorge et la poitrine encore meurtries par la chaleur et la fumée de l'incendie.

Il s'assit sur les marches de la terrasse et regarda le ciel. S'il ne savait pas qu'il était à peine cinq heures du matin, il aurait pu croire que l'aube était en train de poindre. Or, il n'en était rien. Le ciel de Paris était aussi éclairé que quelques heures auparavant, ce qui laissait présager que l'incendie était loin d'être éteint. Il voyait au loin une colonne de fumée s'élevait dans les airs.

Raoul en était persuadé : l'Opéra Populaire ne serait pas prêt de rouvrir ses portes. Il savait déjà que dès que le Comte de Chagny serait mis au courant de la situation du populaire, il enjoindrait son fils de retirer son mécénat qui se révélerait être une entreprise beaucoup trop ruineuse pour les affaires familiales.

Regardant toujours le ciel, il fut tiré de ses pensées par des flocons de neige qui se posèrent sur son visage. Le jardin ne tarderait pas à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule immaculée. Il se mit à arpenter la pelouse en se concentrant sur les traces que laissaient ses pas, faisant fondre la neige qui se posait doucement. Il ne souciait pas du froid. Son esprit était trop occupé pour cela.

Son regard se posa alors en direction de la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Du fond du jardin, il regardait la façade arrière de l'imposant Hôtel de Chagny. Au premier étage, une fenêtre côté ouest laissée filtrer un rai de lumière, malgré les rideaux tirés. Christine était là et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Il se sentait si loin d'elle. Cela avait été le cas depuis un moment déjà. A l'Opéra, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était absente, toujours dans ses pensées et que ces dernières ne semblaient pas l'y inclure très souvent. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir tout fait pour qu'elle se soucie de lui.

Sur les toits de l'Opéra surplombant Paris, fin octobre, sous cette même neige qui tombait aussi pure que l'était la jeune soprane, elle lui avait demandé de l'aimer et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Pour le prouver, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle était si perdue, si effrayée, après le meurtre de Piangi, qu'il lui avait demandé sa main, sans aucune préméditation. Elle avait accepté pour son plus grand bonheur. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'investir entièrement dans leur union naissante. Elle était distante, pensive et avec la réapparition du Fantôme au bal de Nouvel-An, cela avait empiré.

Son duel avec lui, au cimetière Saint-Germain, l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il était prêt à tuer ce meurtrier, cet homme fou qui semblait faire de Christine son obsession mais elle s'était interposé. Elle lui avait demandé de l'épargner. Il s'était exécuté mais il avait vu dans les yeux de sa promise, autre chose que de la compassion à l'égard de celui qu'elle appelait « l'Ange de la Musique ». Quelque chose de plus puissant… Il avait malheureusement compris de quoi il en retournait, lorsqu'elle avait chanté sur scène avec lui, lors de la représentation de « Don Juan Triomphant ». Il avait assisté impuissant à leur duo, le Fantôme tournant autour de sa fiancée, comme un vautour. Il avait vu leur jeu de regard, la manière dont ils se mouvaient tous deux sur la scène. Aucune chorégraphie n'avait été préparée. Il avait assisté à une parade amoureuse où il n'était pas convié. Christine avait levé son regard vers sa loge et il avait compris. Elle aimait cet homme…

Il ne sait pourquoi il avait quand même voulu lui porter secours, lorsque le Fantôme l'avait enlevé, après avoir fait chuter le lustre qui avait embrasé l'Opéra. Son esprit chevaleresque peut-être… Son désir de comprendre, sans nul doute possible. Ses soupçons furent justifiés, lorsque dans cet antre maudit, elle avait promis de s'unir avec ce monstre en échange de sa vie. Étouffant, le Punjab serré autour du cou, il avait bien vu Christine se diriger vers le Fantôme et l'embrassait de son plein gré… Et même une fois que, par il ne savait quel miracle, cette bête leur avait rendus leur liberté et demandés de partir, il avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune femme le déchirement de s'éloigner de son mentor.

Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais fait le premier pas pour l'embrasser et elle ne s'était jamais abandonné dans ses bras de cette façon. Cette nuit-là, Raoul l'avait perdu de bien des façons et pourtant le plus difficile pour lui était d'admettre que ce qui le brisait le plus n'était pas de savoir qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort mais bien qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé autant d'amour à son égard que lui n'en avait pour elle.

Christine ne l'aimait pas du feu ardent qui consumait l'âme de Raoul et à cette constatation, le jeune homme s'appuya contre le tronc du vieux chêne qui ornait le parc et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Il ne sait combien de temps il resta prostré ainsi mais il fut réveillé de sa torpeur par des aboiements au lointain. Soudain, l'image du Fantôme s'imposa à lui. Il se mit à serrer les poings. Il priait de toute son âme pour que les policiers aient réussi leur traque et qu'il apprenne que ce criminel ait enfin été arrêté. Cet homme avait détruit sa vie. Il avait gagné le cœur de sa fiancée et en provoquant cette apocalypse à l'Opéra, il était le seul responsable de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Les larmes de désespoir de Raoul se muèrent en larmes de rage. Il ferait tout pour que cet homme paie ! Mué par cette détermination, le Vicomte de Chagny traversa le parc et referma sur lui la porte fenêtre du jardin d'hiver, tandis qu'à des centaines de mètres, une silhouette se pressait dans la nuit pour échapper aux policiers qui le poursuivaient.

oOoOoOoOoO

« Raoul, avais-tu donc perdu la tête en te fiançant avec Christine Daaé sans même nous demander notre accord ? »

Le jeune homme se tenait debout face au bureau de son père qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Il avait été convoqué par ses parents, aux premières lueurs de l'aube et il en était soulagé. Le Comte n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire les journaux. Raoul craignait que les journalistes ne se soient emparés de l'affaire avec beaucoup de précipitation mais aussi de zèle et ne fassent l'étalage de l'histoire du Fantôme et que Christine et lui y soient trop liés.

Il avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle, conséquence de sa nuit blanche. Il savait que la confrontation avec ses parents serait inéluctable.

« - Vous avez fait preuve cette nuit d'une insolence éhontée envers nous. Vous n'avez fait qu'agir sans nous consulter.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Christine devait être emmenée dans un lieu où elle serait correctement traitée. Vous savez ce que le docteur Simon a dit. Ce n'est pas dans un hôpital que l'on se serait bien occupé d'elle. »

Comme il l'avait dit, le médecin avait veillé sur la jeune femme toute la nuit et aucune amélioration n'avait été constatée. Une vieille infirmière, Mme Lemar, s'était présentée au matin, pour s'occuper d'elle et lui rendre des comptes deux fois par jour, quant à l'évolution de l'état de sa patiente.

« - Je ne dis pas que nous n'aurions pas fait ce que vous avez décidé seul mais ce que je n'admets pas, c'est que vous agissiez de manière indépendante. Je suis toujours vivant et vous habitez sous mon toit. J'exige d'être informé de vos moindres faits et gestes.

- Mais vous l'avez été en temps voulu.

- Raoul ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler ainsi à votre père, le sermonna sa mère, la Comtesse Eugénie.

- Je suis désolé, Mère. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Mademoiselle Daaé sont tellement forts que je prends trop à cœur sa santé.

- Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète Raoul. Comment cela se fait-il que vous vous soyez pris autant d'affection pour cette jeune ballerine ? demanda le Comte.

- Elle n'est plus une simple fille du corps de ballet. Cela fait plusieurs mois que Christine est devenue soprane.

- Cela ne change rien à sa condition sociale ! Vous méritez mieux, mon fils, que d'épouser une orpheline désargentée qui doit se produire en spectacle pour gagner sa vie. Comment cela serait perçu de la part de notre cercle d'amis et du reste de la bonne société ?

- Vous n'aviez pas ce genre de considération, lorsque vous étiez amis avec Gustave Daaé. Si je me souviens bien, vous le teniez en grande estime. Pourquoi cela serait-il si différent avec sa fille ? Vous connaissez Christine, vous savez la façon dont elle a été éduquée. C'est une jeune femme irréprochable.

- Malheureusement, elle n'a aucun des deux critères qui feraient de votre union une réussite : un titre ou une dot conséquente.

- Et l'amour dans tout cela ?

- Raoul, mon fils, intervint Eugénie, je pense que vous n'aimez en elle que le souvenir de vos jeunes années et des moments que vous avez passé, enfant, avec elle. Je pense que nous sommes aussi fautifs de vous avoir laissé trop vous rapprocher d'elle, lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un petit garçon. Nous pensions que votre amour d'enfance ne serait qu'éphémère mais nous n'aurions pas dû l'entretenir. Nous aurions dû y mettre immédiatement un terme, lorsque nous nous en sommes aperçus. La mort de Gustave ne nous aurait pas laissé présager que vous viendriez, à nouveau, dix ans plus tard, à vous retrouver Christine et vous. Nous savions qu'elle avait été recueillie au foyer de l'Opéra Populaire mais nous n'y pensions plus le jour où vous avez pris en main le mécénat.

- Par égard pour Gustave Daaé, sa fille restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse, lâcha le Comte.

- Et notre mariage, Père, y consentirez-vous ? »

Le Comte soupira profondément. Eugénie qui se doutait bien de la réponse négative qu'il donnerait à son fils, décida d'intervenir.

« Je pense qu'avant de formuler quoi que ce soit comme décision, en ce qui concerne vos projets, Raoul, il faut attendre de voir si la santé de Christine s'améliore. Le docteur Simon émet beaucoup de réserve. Il faut faire preuve de patience et attendre qu'elle se réveille, avant de reparler de cela. Avec son aide et celle de Mme Lemar, nous ne pouvons que prier pour que cette jeune femme reprenne connaissance. »

La déclaration d'Eugénie mit les deux hommes d'accord. Cette trêve leur permettrait à chacun de trouver des arguments convaincants, une fois qu'il serait temps de reprendre cette discussion.

« Bien, vous avez raison, Eugénie, dit son mari. Nous attendrons. Mais pour le moment n'y a-t-il personne à qui faire part de l'état de Mademoiselle Daaé ? »

Raoul n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il fut interrompu par des coups donnés à la porte.

« Entrez, dit le Comte. »

Pierre, le majordome, entra dans la pièce.

« - Un homme désirerait s'entretenir avec le Vicomte, Monsieur le Comte.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda ce dernier, prenant les devants par rapport à son fils.

- Monsieur l'inspecteur Desmoulin.

- Faites-le entrer. »

L'inspecteur fut conduit dans le bureau du Comte et salua poliment de la tête la famille de Chagny. La Comtesse prit congé des hommes, en prétextant devoir se préparer pour l'office dominical de Notre-Dame.

Les trois hommes attendirent que la porte se soit refermée derrière elle pour entamer la conversation.

« Père, je vous présente l'inspecteur Desmoulin. C'est lui qui est en charge de l'affaire concernant le Fantôme de l'Opéra. »

Raoul aurait aimé que son père ne soit pas mis dans la confidence de cette affaire mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'entretenir devant lui avec l'inspecteur. Il espérait seulement que celui-ci ne lui pose pas trop de question au sujet du lien entre Christine et le Fantôme. Il ne désirait pas que son père déjà fortement réticent à l'idée de ses fiançailles, ne le soit encore plus en découvrant qu'elle était la proie et l'obsession d'un meurtrier aliéné, digne de Méphistophélès.

« - Monsieur le Vicomte, commença l'inspecteur. Je viens m'enquérir de l'état de santé de Mademoiselle Daaé.

- C'est très aimable de votre part. Malheureusement, le médecin ne peut pas encore se prononcer. Elle est toujours inconsciente et nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille.

- J'espère sincèrement qu'elle se remettra de cette épreuve… »

Raoul détailla Desmoulin. Lui aussi semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche et ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Celui-ci continua.

« - Mais je ne viens pas m'entretenir avec vous que de cela. Je viens vous rendre compte de notre traque qui a duré toute la nuit.

- Vous l'avez arrêté ? demanda Raoul, impatient de connaître la réponse.

- Non, Vicomte. Avec mes hommes, nous l'avons poursuivi, toute la nuit, sans relâche. Nous avons failli le capturer à plusieurs reprises mais il a toujours réussi par nous ne savons quel prodige à s'échapper. Nous avons réussi cependant à le coincer au niveau du Pont des Arts. Comme vous le savez, ce pont est piéton et soumis à un droit de passage. Le gardien n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter mais nos forces sont arrivées de chaque côté. Nous étions en train de nous approcher de lui, lorsque cet homme a sauté par-dessus la balustrade et s'est jeté dans la Seine.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Raoul. Il a réussi à s'échapper, alors ?

- Pas exactement, Vicomte. Nous l'avons vu plonger mais nous ne l'avons pas vu remonter à la surface. Nous avons suivi la Seine en aval. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui. Vu le froid qui s'est abattu sur Paris, le fleuve ne devait être pas loin d'une température de cinq degrés. Je doute qu'il est pu survivre très longtemps. Nous nous attendons à repêcher, un jour prochain, son corps ou alors à ce que celui-ci, emporté par les courants, ne soit jamais retrouvé. Toujours est-il que je viens vous annoncer que l'affaire du Fantôme de l'Opéra est close. »

Raoul ferma les yeux de soulagement. Savoir que l'homme qui avait tant posé d'obstacle à son bonheur n'était plus le soulageait. Il espérait que Christine se réveille au plus tôt. Il fallait qu'elle le sache. A ce moment-là, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de vouloir l'épouser. Elle n'avait plus que lui. Cependant, son apaisement fut de courte durée. Le simple fait que le corps du Fantôme n'ait pas été retrouvé le contrariait. Il espérait de tout cœur que les autorités finissent par le repêcher, afin qu'il puisse être totalement assuré de ne plus avoir le risque que ce criminel revienne un jour hanter leur vie.

« - C'est une bonne nouvelle, finit-il par admettre.

- Je tenais à vous l'annoncer de vive voix. Je sais que les journaux se sont déjà emparés de la nouvelle et ils l'éditeront en première page demain. Je pense qu'ils auront de quoi parler, pendant encore plusieurs semaines. L'incendie à l'Opéra est encore loin d'être maîtrisé. Les pompiers m'ont prévenu qu'il faudrait encore une bonne journée afin que les flammes soient complètement étouffées. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne restera que les murs de pierre de l'enceinte et les murs porteurs. Le bâtiment est presque anéanti. Il était trop vétuste et presque entièrement fait de boiserie. Il s'est enflammé, comme un fétu de paille. Il ne restera rien. »

Légèrement rassuré sur le fait que le Fantôme ait péri noyé, Raoul songea à ce que son père lui avait demandé, avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par l'inspecteur Desmoulin. Il y avait bien une personne à prévenir, concernant l'état de Christine.

« - Avez-vous retrouvé Madame Giry ? S'enquit –il.

- Madame Giry ? demanda le Comte qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. La directrice du corps de ballet de l'Opéra ? »

Raoul acquiesça de la tête.

« - C'est la personne la plus proche de Christine que je connaisse, hormis sa fille Marguerite. Il faut les tenir informer de la situation, dit le jeune homme, plus pour son père que pour l'inspecteur.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu, depuis hier, comme je vous l'avais dit, Monsieur le Vicomte. Il est vrai que maintenant nous n'avons plus besoin du masque du Fantôme pour le retrouver. Cependant, un de mes hommes a noté que, depuis six mois, elle loue une maison rue d'Anceny. Je vous ai noté l'adresse. Vous comprenez que ce n'est plus de mon ressort d'aller l'informer de tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Je comprends, dit Raoul. Je m'en chargerai. »

Le jeune homme prit la note que lui tendait Desmoulin et lut l'adresse. Ce dernier leur fit savoir qu'il n'avait plus rien à leur apprendre et prétexta que beaucoup de travail l'attendait pour continuer à sécuriser la place de l'Opéra. Il prit congé du Comte et de son fils, souhaitant un rétablissement rapide pour Mademoiselle Daaé et fut raccompagné par le majordome.

« Je ferai convoquer demain, Messieurs Firmin et André, si tu es de mon avis. Il est judicieux d'arrêter le mécénat de l'Opéra. Nous n'allons pas encore plus nous ruiner dans cette affaire pour deux vulgaires ferrailleurs. »

Raoul se rangea à l'avis du Comte. L'Opéra ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs et s'en débarrasser semblait la meilleure chose à faire.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et se préparèrent pour accompagner Eugénie à la messe donnée en la cathédrale Notre-Dame. Raoul, bien que se rendant avec sa famille chaque semaine à l'office, n'était pas un fervent croyant. Cependant, ce jour-là, il se promit de remercier Dieu d'avoir ôté la vie à « l'Ange » qui avait bien failli enlever le cœur de Christine et pria pour que celle-ci se réveille au plus tôt et que leur cauchemar se transforme enfin en conte de fée.

oOoOoOoOo

Raoul ne pouvait trouver le sommeil dans son lit. Il ne cessait de se retourner, contrarié. Il avait passé sa journée du dimanche à guetter un signe de Mme Lamar, indiquant que Christine se réveillait mais il n'en était rien. Elle était toujours inconsciente…

Il avait patienté toute la journée, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui rendre visite mais ses parents s'y étaient opposés. C'était le prix à payer pour son impertinence. Mais cette nuit, il ne tenait plus. Il avait besoin de la voir.

Il se leva vivement et changea sa chemise de nuit contre un pantalon et une chemise. Il entrouvrit légèrement sa porte de chambre et découvrit, soulagé, que personne n'était dans le couloir. A pas de loup, il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Christine. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de la porte, ce qui indiquait que Mme Lemar était partie se reposer, quelques temps. Il fit jouer silencieusement la clinche pour entrer dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, Raoul comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était grande ouverte et le vent s'engouffrait dans la chambre. A la lumière du feu de l'âtre, il distingua une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, près du lit de Christine.

« Non ! cria Raoul. »

Il alluma la lumière de la lampe à pétrole. La silhouette s'était déjà évaporée. Le Vicomte se précipita au balcon pour l'apercevoir. Cependant, la nuit était d'encre et la pluie battait drue. Il examina le jardin, cherchant le moindre indice, lui prouvant que ce qu'il avait entraperçu était bien vrai. L'oreille aux aguets, il n'entendit pourtant aucun bruit de pas dans le jardin, aucun son indiquant que le fuyard avait escaladé le mur d'enceinte du parc de l'Hôtel. Il ne distingua aucune trace de pas sur la pelouse, dont la neige de la veille avait été balayée par la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

« Vicomte ! Que faites-vous ici ?! S'insurgea Mme Lemar, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et avait été attirée par le cri de Raoul. »

Celui-ci était encore au balcon, décontenancé. Avait-il rêvé ? Le manque de sommeil et les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés n'avaient-ils pas eu raison de lui et lui avaient joué un mauvais tour ?

« Rentrez tout de suite ! Invectiva Madame Lemar, en agrippant le bras du jeune homme et en le ramenant à l'intérieur de force, sans se soucier de son rang. Vous allez attraper la mort par un temps pareil et vous ne songez donc pas à Mademoiselle Daaé ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'être malade en plus de tout cela. »

La vieille femme était encore en train de maugréer, quand il lui coupa la parole.

« - Depuis quand vous êtes-vous absentée de cette chambre ? demanda-t-il.

- I peine un quart d'heure. J'étais descendue aux cuisines pour me préparer un thé et j'allais revenir pour surveiller une dernière fois Mademoiselle Daaé, avant de me reposer…

- La fenêtre était grande ouverte ! Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Allons, Vicomte, le sermonna-t-elle, comme elle le ferait avec un petit garçon qui jurerait avoir vu le Grand Méchant Loup, ce n'est pas possible. La fenêtre a du s'ouvrir à cause du vent. Il ne cesse de souffler en tempête, depuis la fin d'après-midi. Je vous assure que tout le temps que j'ai veillé sur elle, je n'ai rien entendu de suspect. Vous êtes fatigué, vous devriez vous reposer… »

Raoul passa sa main sur son front et sentit qu'une migraine ne tarderait pas à le gagner. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il posa le regard sur sa fiancée. Elle était pâle, ses boucles brunes, encadrant son visage, tranchaient par rapport à son teint laiteux. Un bandage enserrait son crâne. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cela qui attira son attention. La jeune femme, les paupières toujours closes, commençait à bouger…

« Madame Lemar ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Cette dernière, occupée à refermer la porte fenêtre, se retourna vers le lit et poussa une exclamation elle aussi. Elle accourut au chevet de la jeune femme, où il se tenait déjà.

« Elle était en train de se réveiller, constata-t-elle. »

Effectivement, les doigts de Christine se pliaient et se dépliaient de façon anarchique. Raoul s'assit sur le lit et lui enserra la main.

« Ne la brusquez pas, Vicomte. Laissez-là prendre son temps. »

Christine bougeait sa tête par à-coup et ses paupières tremblaient. Mme Lemar se hâta de baisser l'intensité de la lumière de la pièce, afin qu'elle ne soit pas éblouie, lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. La pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre, le rougeoiement des flammes de l'âtre dansaient sur les murs.

« Christine… je t'en prie… réveille-toi… réveille-toi… murmurait Raoul, comme une supplique. »

La jeune femme sembla entendre enfin ses prières car ses paupières s'ouvrirent et se mirent à clignoter.

« Je vais faire appeler vos gens pour que l'on prévienne immédiatement le docteur Simon, dit Mme Lemar. »

Elle se rendit dans le couloir, laissant le couple, seul, l'espace d'un instant. A ce moment-là, Christine ouvrit plus franchement les yeux. Elle semblait avoir du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Son regard allait rapidement d'un bord à l'autre.

Voyant qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à lui, Raoul lui serra plus fortement la main et de l'autre, se mit à caresser la joue de la jeune femme. A son contact, elle sursauta. Son regard semblait perdu, lorsqu'elle détailla Raoul. Celui-ci peinait à contenir les larmes de joie qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Pourtant, le bonheur de retrouver Christine ne dura pas. L'enchantement fit place à l'appréhension, quand elle écarta son visage de lui et dégagea sa main de son étreinte.

« Christine, c'est moi. Je suis là, mon amour. Tu es sauve… dit-il, perturbé. »

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et Raoul fut saisi par le regard apeuré qu'elle posa enfin sur lui.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Finit-elle par articuler. »

**Bonjour à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre qui, au départ, ne devait pas être si long que cela ! Comme quoi, quand on a de l'inspiration, il faut en profiter. Et comme vous vous en doutez, Erik est loin d'être mort. Raoul n'avait pas rêvé !**

**Je sais, j'ai été plus longue que d'habitude pour poster mais je me suis perdue dans les lectures de fics. Je tenais à savoir la suite. Si vous êtes des amatrices de Jane Austen, je vous conseille les fics de Doddy et de Brandon's Belle, sur Orgueil et Préjugés et Raison et Sentiments. Elles sont superbes.**

**Je tiens à remercier :**

**- TMara : Merci pour ta fidélité ! Je suis impatiente de lire la suite de ta fic, une semaine d'attente encore c'est long ! Et pour répondre à ta question, non, Christine ne se souviendra pas de grand-chose malheureusement. Il lui faudra un coup de pouce…**

**- melykanel : si je te dis ce que vont devenir Erik et Christine, ce ne serait pas drôle ! ^^ Mais notre cher couple finira par se retrouver tôt ou tard, je te le promets.**

**- wildconcerto : Merci de rappeler que le forum du Fantôme existe. Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais il ne tient qu'à toutes de le faire vivre. J'ai d'ailleurs mis un nouveau topic concernant Raoul. Raoul un brin manipulateur ? Non… Pas vraiment, dans cette fic. On sera loin du Raoul de « Apprendre à l'aimer ». J'espère avoir un peu éclairé sa façon de penser dans ce chapitre. Je sais que tu aimes ce personnage mais on ne peut pas en faire un pur gentil non plus. Dans ce cas, on ferait d'Erik le méchant et ce n'est pas le but. Oui, ici on est toutes sous le charme d'Erik… donc normal que j'écrive une fic Erik/Christine ! Si tu veux, je te propose de lire « Une Vie de Mascarade », Raoul s'écarte de Christine par dépit et je ne l'ai pas fait entièrement méchant. Donne-moi ton avis.**

**Je tiens à remercier celles qui ont mis cette fic en suivi ou en favori (FantomFriend, pyreneprincess…). Mais n'hésitez à me faire part de vos avis aussi ! Ne soyez pas timide ! Je lis aussi les reviews en anglais, il n'y a pas de problème.**

**J'aimerai sincèrement que vous me laissiez une petite review pour me donner vos impressions et autres, vos attentes pour la suite. Ça motive pour écrire, vous savez. Et ça fait tellement plaisir…**

**A très vite, je l'espère…**


End file.
